Stockton, New South Wales
| area = 3.6 | est = | parish = Stockton | stategov = Newcastle | fedgov = Newcastle | dist1 = 1 | dir1 = N | location1= Newcastle (via ferry) | near-nw = Kooragang Island | near-n = Fern Bay | near-ne = Pacific Ocean | near-w = Carrington | near-e = Pacific Ocean | near-sw = Newcastle | near-s = Newcastle | near-se = Newcastle East }} Stockton is a suburb of Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia, located from Newcastle's central business district. It is the only suburb of Newcastle that lies north of the Hunter River. Geography Stockton is a peninsula, with the Hunter River at the south and south-west and the Pacific Ocean at the east. On the eastern side are sand dunes and surfing beaches, with numerous shipwrecks at its north, while on the western side there are marshes, where many migratory birds can be spotted. There are numerous spots at Stockton suitable for recreational fishing. For many years, Stockton was linked to Newcastle's Central Business District ("Overtown" or "Over Seas" in Stocktonite parlance) at the south by passenger and vehicular ferry services. While there is still a passenger ferry service, vehicular traffic is now connected by the Stockton Bridge, built in 1971 as part of a northern detour to the outside world. History Stockton was settled almost as soon as the foundation of Newcastle in 1797. At first it was a notorious hideout for pirates (the southern tip of the peninsula is still known as Pirate Point); but for much of the 19th century it served as an industrial and mining base. In 1896 tragedy struck the local colliery, in which a gas leak killed 11 people. It has become a working-class dormitory suburb during the 20th century, and remains so today for its 5000 residents. Stocktonites are particularly proud of Dave Sands, a local resident and champion boxer during the years immediately after World War II. Like the Colliery Disaster, the short life of Sands was commemorated by some of the numerous memorials across this seaside village. A Norwegian carrier, called the Sygna ran aground off Stockton Beach during a major storm in 1974. This is a well known landmark and draw card for visitors. Stockton Beach is also known as the location of the 1989 rape and murder of Newcastle High School student and Fern Bay resident Leigh Leigh. A play, ''Blackrock'' (written by Australian playwright Nick Enright), and also a movie of the same name, were inspired by this event. Culture Despite being technically an inner-city suburb of Newcastle, Stockton has a country town atmosphere because of its isolation. It has its own shops, churches, two clubhouses, three pubs, a swimming pool, and a caravan park. It also has a large residential unit for people with developmental disability, a public (primary) school and a Catholic Primary School -Saint Peter's Stockton. High school students catch the ferry or bus to go to schools in the city of Newcastle. Although a town with a million-dollar view, Stockton is proudly a working-class suburb. Its popular surfing culture has in the past given the town a somewhat tarnished image. In recent years, however, the town has begun to re-invent itself with a push for young professionals to move in from other centres such as Sydney. This practice has led to an increase in real estate prices, a cause for resentment amongst some locals. Plans to Attract wealthier property investors into the area have somewhat lapsed with the August 2011 Hexavalent Chromium leak directly affecting the suburb, continuing safety issues with the Ammonia plant in neighbouring Suburb Kooragang do little to assuage residents or property investors. Stockton also has:- * A Rugby Union Club * A District Cricket team Stockton Beach Stockton Beach is long, stretching from Stockton in the South to Anna Bay at its north-eastern end. In some areas it is as much as 1 km wide and has sand dunes over 30 metres high although at the Stockton end it is at its narrowest. Four-wheel drives are permitted to drive on most areas of Stockton Beach but are excluded from the extreme ends of the beach. Entry to the beach is vand the main road and a permit needs to be purchased before entering the beach. Drivers must also ensure that they respect the natural habitat of the beach and refrain from driving on the plants and grasses on dune structure. Getting there There is a frequent passenger ferry service to Stockton from Queens Wharf, close to the Newcastle Railway Station. The ferry journey takes about three minutes. Wheelchair access is available, and you can take a bicycle onto the ferry for free. Driving to Stockton from Newcastle requires following the many signs to Port Stephens that can be found on the main roads. These will eventually lead to the Stockton bridge and a turn-off to the suburb itself. Gallery Image:Stockton Mural.JPG|Mural of the history of Stockton, on the side of a wall of a shop in Queen Street. Image:Stockton shipwreck sign.jpg|Sign at Stockton break wall, highlighting the shipwrecks on what was once a sandbar. Image:Adolphe wreck1.jpg|The wreck of the Adolphe, which ran aground in 1904. Image:Adolphe wreck2.jpg|The prow of the wreck, Adolphe. Image:Stockton Colliery Plaque.jpg|Stockton Colliery "Red Roll" plaque, commemorating the 29 lives lost in the mine. Image:Stockton Colliery Plaque1.jpg|Plaque indicating the location of the Stockton colliery. References * External links Category:Suburbs of Newcastle, New South Wales Category:Stockton, New South Wales